Flat-panel displays has been developed rapidly due to its advantages of ultra-thin thickness and energy saving. Most of flat-panel displays use a shift register. At present, a shift register implemented by the Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology can not only be integrated on a gate driver integrated circuit, but also can reduce a manufacturing process during manufacturing of flat-panel display, thus saving production cost. Therefore the GOA technology has been widely used in manufacturing of the flat-panel display in recent years.
In an existing GOA design scheme, a schematic diagram of a structure of a gate driver is as shown in FIG. 1, wherein each of shift register units included in the gate driver is a circuit as shown in FIG. 2 and includes a pull-up control module 101, a pull-up module 102, a reset control module 103 and a reset module 104. In particular, the pull-up control module 101 comprises a first transistor M1; the pull-up module 102 includes a third transistor M3 and a first capacitor C1; the reset control module 103 comprises a fifth transistor M5, a sixth transistor M6, an eighth transistor M8 and a ninth transistor M9; the reset module 104 includes a second transistor M2, a fourth transistor M4, a tenth transistor M10, an eleventh transistor M11, a twelfth transistor M12 and a thirteenth transistor M13. However, there is a large parasitic capacitance since the third transistor M3 has a large size (having a channel width of 9000 um); in addition, a waveform with noise (noise after output represented as Na and noise before output represented as Nb) as shown in FIG. 3 is output from the output terminal OutPut, due to the coupling of the first capacitor C1 and a leakage current generated by the transistor connected to the output terminal OutPut when being turned on or off (part of carriers are still moving when the transistor is turned off although the transistor has a turn-on voltage and a turn-off voltage), resulting a defective display picture.